Betwixt & Between
by Kohako Shadow
Summary: Jou gets stuck in the middle


**Title: **Betwixt and between

**Author: **KohakoShadow

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/characters: **established Seto/Joey/Marik

**Beta: **this hasn't been spell-checked.

**Spoilers: **None that I know about so far

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or make any profit of it.

**Summary: **Joey find himself stuck in the middle

Jou sighed for the umpteenth time. This was supposed to be a happy day, but it was already turning out to be disastrous; it wasn't even noon yet. He sighed again and shook his head at the sight of both of his boyfriends fighting with each other.

Even to this day it still amazed him that such head strong and troublesome duo could ever be compatible with each other in a relationship. Off course they weren't, now that Jou thought about it. The only time they seem to agree with each other was when they were both trying blow Jou's mind away. The rest of the time they agreed to disagree. It was frustrating for Jou.

Two's company and three's a crowd people always say. But to Jou three was just right. Especially with Seto and Marik as both of the participants in the relationship. For every negative charged neutron there had to be a positive one. In this case Jou was stuck in the middle between two negative people.

They never did anything special anymore. It was like their time together only consisted of fighting. Seto would always bitch at the place they were dining, egging Marik on to make a sarcastic comeback or the other. Then they'd proceed with trying to embarrass or aggravate the other in public.

Shouting matches; sometimes resulting in some heavy fighting, when after that it only gets to be too much for Jou. Resulting in him joining them with shouting and then scurrying off to some place or the other; regretting ever asking them out that day when all they ever seem to do is fight.

It was like the more they spend time together the greater they were apart. They were so close yet still so far from each other. And it hurt Jou to think about it. He finally had both of his Love to himself, yet he still felt neglected. 'Threesomes were supposed to be fun. This day couldn't possibly get any worse' Jou tiredly thought. He couldn't wait for this day to be over, so that he could go back home and wallow in self-pity, while at the same time kicking him in the head for ever agreeing with them on this day off.

Seeing that his lovers were still fighting, Jou wandered off toward the other side of the park. It was fast approaching night and the park was almost deserted. He sadly watched happy lovers pass him by, 

hand in hand. Wishing that he was one of them. He grew warm at the thought of being sandwiched between Seto and Marik. "Too bad they're too busy with each other than notice me getting cold."

He loudly sighed and rubbed slowly at his bare arms. He watched as one by one twinkling stars appeared in the dark blue sky. He closed his eyes and slowly inhaled. His body tensed at the warmth behind his back. Feeling arms hold him, he sighed contently. 'I thought they'd nevah finish!'

Happily smiling Jou turned his whole body and raise his head to give one of his lovers a kiss. Only to stop at the sight of some unknown guy holding him in his arms. He stiffened and opened his mouth in shock. Equally shocked eyes met his.

Jou tried to vehemently shrug the stranger's arms off. But it was like trying to bend metal with your bare hands. 'Like both Seto and Marik trapping me.' He blushed at his thought and watched the stranger smile at him softly. He glared at the guy before him. 'I just know he's laughin' at me.'

"Could ya let go of me?" Jou snapped. The handsome guy only tightened his arms around Jou. Jou stiffened for about a minute or so before finally succumbing to the warmth engulfing him. It was awful cold. 'It's not like I have either Seto or Marik here holding me.' He sadly lowered his head at the thought of his wayward lovers. "Too busy with shouting each other to notice me craving their attention."

"What was that?" a smooth voice asked him. He blushed again at being caught mumbling to himself. 'Oh, my God.' How embarrassing!' Jou thought. Jou shook his head at the youth and shifted his body to the side. He wanted to look for his lovers. He didn't want to give them any ideas about him and the boy holding him. It was purely innocent. Just two person providing warmth to each other. It was the only logical explanation for their embrace.

Only he knew how his lovers could be. For their many disagreements there was only one thing that they'd agree upon. And that was no one is allowed to touch Jou in any way possible. And this definitely qualified at being touched.

He squinted with his eyes at the darkened surroundings. He gasped at the sight of both of his lovers glaring at the back of the boy holding him. He tensed and struggled at the stranger's arms. But with the guy being taller than Jou was, his wriggling only seemed to excite the stranger and he could already hear the soft moans. He widened his eyes and watched warily as both of his lovers stormed to his side. 'Guess they heard that too.'

He gave one more try to escape from his doom and took one step back from the boy. Only for the guy to tighten his arms around him and tilting his head slightly above to give him the most intense kiss he had ever experienced. 'Oh Wow!!' Jou thought. He abruptly halted his sigh of contentment at the sudden loss of warmth against his lips.

The whimper that wanted to escape him died in his throat at seeing the angry face of Marik. He shivered at the intense cold fury in the purple depths. He took one step back only connect with a broad chest and arms constricting his movement.

He raised his head and watched the widening of frozen blue eyes. He trembled at the feelings he experienced from both of his lover's attention. He opened his mouth to explain everything away and 

got his breath stolen away. He gasped and moaned at having his mouth taken away again, this time by Marik. He moaned at the wandering hands that traveled a familiar course across his body.

A deep sultry voice whispered in his ear. "I think it's time that we show the Puppy who he belongs to. Don't you agree with me, Marik??" Mocking purple eyes connected with Jou hazy one's. "And you say that we'd never agree with each other." A pinch to his ass only made Jou flutter his eyes before snapping them open at feeling suspended. He was too lost in the arousing sensation of his lover's ministration to notice that one of them was carrying him bridal-style out of the park.

He struggled briefly at the hands holding him and lowered himself to the ground, ignoring the protesting voices. He stupidly grinned at his lovers and quickly ran off, calling behind his shoulders. "I'll be right back. I just realized I left my jacket at the gazebo." He could hear his lovers sigh behind him.

He didn't want to put them off. He finally had them where he wanted them. And if he was lucky he'd be very sated by the time they claimed ownership against him. He quickly sped up. Slightly gasping he rounded the corner and collided with a hard body.

Strong arms grasped him and he looked up at laughing eyes. He blushed while the tall handsome man laughed delighted. "You're lucky I knew how to defend myself, Jou or else this'd be the last time I did this for ya." The laughing lilt in Nathan's voice belied his stern expression.

Hugging his old time buddy tightly to him, Jou scattered his laugh to the night sky. "Thanks for everything Nate. If it weren't for you I'd never get them to notice me today. And don't worry I'll fully compensate ya."

Nathan shook his head and watched as the form of his friend faded away into the twilight. "That's one devious mind, too innocent my ass." He snorted and whistled a tuneless song. 'That's one manipulative bastard. I hope Kaiba and Ishtar know how to handle him.' He shook his head and laughed abruptly, spooking some sleeping birds in their nests. 'I guess he finally got lured into Cupid's lap.'

**Owari**


End file.
